Clearance
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: No matter how hard she tried, Kaname couldn't keep those pleasant thoughts of Sousuke out of her head.


**Clearance**

Keeping her mind clear of thoughts of him had always been a hard feat. The way his face scrunched into determination whenever he yanked out a gun; the way he cowered at the sight of her angered posture and large fan; the way he did anything whatsoever always attracted her attention.

It was always on impulse for him. He reacted before he thought and while it was at times overboard, it was absolutely adorable.

Yes, Chidori Kaname, the violent and demanding vice president of Jindai High School had fallen head-over-heels in love with a certain war-crazed, lunatic known as Sagara Sousuke. It was embarrassing and she always denied it when her friends brought it up, but it was nonetheless very true.

She had adored him for the longest time. When he'd first arrived, her thoughts had been undetermined by the way he would throw himself into an odd situation or pull a gun on the science teacher.

Now, though, was something different. Her feelings, however jumbled, were very much real. She loved him.

It was a shame how dense Sousuke was...

He knew nothing of girls and nothing of relationships and nothing on acting like a normal teenager. Maybe that had been why Kaname had fallen for him. He was unique in a way that placed him yards from the crowd. He always attracted too much attention.

Kaname's thoughts on him had been precious and natural. She'd dream of what it would be like to hold hands with him and maybe even kiss him (on the lips this time). But dreams were dreams and however much she wished, she wasn't sure they would ever come true. Sousuke was as dense as a goat. He kept his eye on one thing at all times.

It was a little _too_ unfair for Kaname.

So she'd continued her simple dreaming. At times she'd dream more explicitly. It probably wasn't smartest to wonder if he was like any other guy and wanted to do "it" with a girl. Unless... The most horrifying thought was that he wasn't into girls, but guys instead! Kaname had nearly passed out at the thought, whether it was from the immense laughter that burst from her mouth or the tears that streamed from her eyes.

More than once she had fallen asleep and actually dreamed of him and her... The thought would always be cut off when she remembered what had gone through her mind each night something like _**that**_ was pictured.

Kaname was a little ashamed she was still a virgin. But it made her feel better that he most-likely was too. He wasn't a ladies-man. Well, he could be if he wanted, but the thought probably never crossed his mind. He didn't think much on those topics. In fact, he always seemed to grow nervous when she mentioned something about another girl or the likes.

It was cute and assuring.

Kaname was glad he didn't look at others in a way that spoke of attraction. She was glad he was protecting her and nobody else (though the non-stop booms were a little too much). She was so very satisfied he had stayed by her side instead of Tessa's.

Kaname was a little possessive of him. She felt she was protecting a tiny boy with no clue about what he was doing. She loved him so very dearly and while she couldn't really help it, she tried her best to keep her mind clean of any sexual or X-rated thoughts.

So maybe she had more than a simple teenage crush. She'd probably be thrown so low, she'd end up in Hell if he ever started dating someone other than herself (not that they were dating). So that had been the reason she'd kissed him.

Once she had kissed his cheek, but it had only been on the cheek and after that, the fishing pole had started moving. His cheek had felt so soft and she'd wanted so much to run a hand through his uneven locks. But she'd resisted and instead tried to pull that fish in.

But now, she hadn't been able to resist any longer. They'd been walking home from school, as casual as usual and nothing out of place. He'd been on edge all day and while Kaname had wondered, she hadn't mentioned any questions or spoke her thoughts out loud. The apartment buildings had arrived in no time at all and out of the simple hope to spend more time with him, she'd asked if he'd walk to a park with her.

He'd accepted as she'd known he would. It was Sousuke, after all. For a few minutes, they had strolled along pleasantly, Kaname simply enjoying the calm and quiet breeze. Sousuke had been more alert, with each ruffle of a bush sending him into a slight panic that sent his gun from his belt and pointed in all directions.

Then she'd grasped his hand, pleased to find it warm and easy to keep hold of. He'd given her a look of nervousness instantly, but she'd simply smiled as gently as her violent side would let. His grip was firm but gentle, the calluses rubbing against her smoother skin. He'd held so many guns in his life...

At first Kaname hadn't thought she'd be able to hold herself back, and soon she'd realized she couldn't. She'd turned towards him and kissed him quickly, pressing her lips against his without hesitation. Sousuke had stiffened his entire body at this, and when she pulled back, their hands still clasped, she grinned wickedly at him.

She'd spoken with sarcasm and (hopefully) a little bit of a sexy voice. He'd gulped and peered down at her as best as his nervous eyes could.

"Sousuke..." Kaname had drawled out, leaning against him lightly, "You're supposed to kiss me back..."

He'd swallowed as slowly as he possibly ever could, his breathing stifled when she held her free hand against his cheek, "You have my permission, I hope you know..." She whispered, moving her face closer to his. His face had been tinted instantly with red.

"Ch-Chidori...?"

"Shh..." Kaname's fingers then itched into his hair smoothly, "Just kiss me..." She had ordered before she moved her lips onto his.

And he did.


End file.
